camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bird of Winter
Rules to My Talk Page RP I've posted on Posy. :) YAY Here, have this badge! You deserve it: Kakuro Tsurii Hello! I replied to the rp, thank you for talking to Kakuro~! :D Heyoni (talk) 15:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Blaze's Weapon Hola! Would it be possible to change Blaze's weapon? I was hoping I could change it from a sword to a whip. Is that allowed? Thanks! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 16:39, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Mah Gurl So I read chur blog and was like "nuuuuuuu". And so a while ago I made dis badge, but didnt really know who to give it to because ya know, I kinda hate everyone. But then I read chur blog and realized "wait!! I like this person!!!" So you are the only person who TRULY deserves this badge of approvl by yours truly~ Baby be the Class Clown I'll be the Beauty Queen in tears~~TheOneUpper 02:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RP It's fine, I laughed for quite a good while when I read what happened. :)) Posted~ Heyoni (talk) 05:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) rp? Hey I was thinking if one if my characters and one of yours could go on a quest together? It'd be cool. Reply soon, RP Something went wrong with your reply D: Heyoni (talk) 17:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Posy/Jemima Posted :P ��Wisdom comes from Wonder ~WoW uppers badge/coding it was uppers badge that was messing up the coding on your talk page it has bad coding in the template, so i put nowiki tags around the template so your page should be fine now. re v8 Sure :) Newb This is a bit late but, for getting your current newb, Simply Morgan, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs! :D Get back on chat :c I need your opinion on a model I might use for the couple with Xavier. >~< What's wrong with killing? Everyone has their issues. (talk) 08:23, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: RP yes! (ish bored >.<) list of my characters and is chat still not working? >.< rp luka and skye? :D and who post first me or u? slr Here are the possible models: *http://lookbook.nu/user/375065-Chol-D/looks *http://lookbook.nu/katepanth *http://lookbook.nu/user/55272-Genie-M Re: re: slr Katarzyna then. :3 I like Genie more but katarzyna has more png-able pics >~< Andre: Posted Posted on Andre c: New message hey bird~ do you think skye and luka would make a good pair? :P { Andre: Posted [[Andre_De_Leonada|Posted on Andre] c: yo... so there's that rp on mila we were supposed to have :/ RP I posted on Frankie Hale Camp Directors As you may or may not know, the administrative team is making three new assistant camp directors. You have been placed in the General Director group, alongside Hyu, Wind and Oli. For further definition on what your director will oversee, please ask me via IM, chat or Skype. Quest Character I would prob go with Natalie Coceancig cause there wouldn't be too much water avalible in most cases :3 HiddenRealm (talk) 04:13, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Lt. Now that you have the position of head counselor for the Poseidon cabin, the Lt. spot has been left open. Seeing as your char previously held the position, you can choose who you want to be the next Lt. If you can't decide, though, just tell me or any other member of the team so we can decide on it randomly :) Re: Oh God, how embarrassing xDDD Sorry for the confusion xD Models Okaizes I found a couple of models: Ashely Moore – http://static.wetpaint.me/network/ROOT/photos/460_340/Ashley-Moore-1376592322.jpg Shanina Shaik – http://www.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2012107/634.ShaninaShaik.jc.nyc.11712.jpeg Chanel Iman – http://www.chaneliman.com/uploaded_files/pictur/b_Tenn_Vogue_Photographer_Patrick_Demarchelier_.jpg Keke Palmer – http://data1.whicdn.com/images/12490649/large.png Don't know her name – http://data3.whicdn.com/images/26230327/large.jpg NixieOz (talk) 16:00, March 4, 2014 (UTC) re:Wow well i get your point, but Nayra would pretty much OWN him and Amy if she found out >.< and i'm not sure if unu will like that too much... get sex? 0.o :D Sure! Tomorrow would probably be best, but my dad is leaving for pennsylvania for a few months tomorrow, so t would either be late tomorrow or the day after. Let me know which is best for you. Simply Morgan (talk) 05:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Simply MorganSimply Morgan (talk) 05:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Le posted Re: Models Sorry for the delay lol: *http://25.media.tumblr.com/e31390efcfabebf541f83b1189250f3d/tumblr_mm3hwaPd5e1rjxh4oo1_1280.jpg *http://31.media.tumblr.com/f31b8f29dd30914703a5048e6059d98b/tumblr_mijfyno4hu1rbh44mo1_500.jpg *http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lgo01kY4m41qb75kwo1_400.jpg *http://data1.whicdn.com/images/52568388/large.jpg *http://25.media.tumblr.com/aada8904e0f9d1eccd7e20f2c85a3763/tumblr_mxdjs1rMfa1s9ucoxo1_1280.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/9a/de/57/9ade575b17f7f7d1076fe6346f56ec62.jpg *http://data2.whicdn.com/images/58035258/large.jpg *http://data3.whicdn.com/images/62596272/large.jpg *http://cdnpix.com/show/imgs/eb1245c63546e3eae824f53bb9e889be.jpg NixieOz (talk) 19:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Sis... chur post :P Re: Model Nope sorries :-( NixieOz (talk) 00:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Model More models lol: *http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f9/5a/36/f95a36fa76dd90d80067a0e6c4321293.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/53/e8/d5/53e8d5bb4f16fd5c3b4cceb23f0c50e1.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/5b/ab/ad/5babadaa4eeee7a185a4784ae477bae4.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/03/82/06/038206350a8daa098d4ac1a16d08dd40.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/c7/ec/1d/c7ec1dc47efd7c065bc41f55498c92e4.jpg NixieOz (talk) 04:37, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Replied le posted Hey Just posted. Posteed RP Posted I guess? I'm not sure how this Iris Messaging works. I guess I just leave a message when I post? Link: Winter's Cry DarkWolf133 (talk) 10:07, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Posted LOL! Same here! Let's just see where it goes! >.< Re: Posted! I think we should continue this on the forums section. >.< Posted Posted Whew! What a scene!! >.< Posted The scene has ended. Aww. AWESOME! this is gonna be fun~ RE:RP Posted Okay. It's an interesting way to do it, but I guess it works. DarkWolf133 (talk) 04:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Posted Yea thats fine! sorry i was inactive :P Underworld Damage Control Quest The quest is now started, please come here Underworld Damage Control and post when you can, thanks Question Hey Birdeh. Remember when I asked you something concerning the AT Training Program? Well, I just wanted to ask if you would be available to "adopt" me sometime soon. :3 Re: Posted! By the way, can I ask for your permission? I'm gonna copy and use your codes here. May I? Admin Training Heya Birdeh. ;3 I was wondering, if you were interested, if we could do our training sessions on some sort of sandbox. It just seems that, since we're on opposite sides of the world, seeing each other on chat would be difficult. Posted! Re:RB jobs Hmm well, apart from claims, you could try categorizing images. There's also being in charge of certain pages, like the Adopt a Newb and the Councelor page, wherein you're in charge of keeping it up to date and such. As of now though, I think you're doing fine even if you're only checking claims since even so much as reading through one takes patience (which, as of late, I do not seem to have >.< ). re Sure Admin Team Training Program Hey Bird, I was planning on becoming a rollback and I saw that you were a mentor you maybe you could help me train to become a rollback? Thanks! Oh sorry nevermind.. Hey Posted! sissy :3 posted on aaron, two teens alone in a room. dirty thoughts <_> Hey Hey, Birdie! Are we still gonna continue this rp? If yes, I already posted. Re: posted on ryan and YES THANK YOU. don't forget that aaronXEmmaline one too :P User Switched Hey. This is DarkWolf133. My account got hacked and dismantled, so I had to create a new account. Just wanted to let you know. Riaskor (talk) 23:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Posted posted gtg tho, we'll continue tmw :D Posted :D posted :P ATT Posted on the training. ��Hug the shore; let others try the deep~WoW Posted on the forum FINALLY posted.. i'm sorry, i had no idea what to post... Re: I knew I forgot something. >~< Well, thanks again for the check up. Please post my next task when you're available. :) two loners in love :3 okay posted on aaron, you post i'll post and then we're done. okay so, training match or we finish up that NayraXAndrew rp? Posted Hi there! I posted back on Adelina. Sorry about the late reply ^^; Lunicorn (talk) 09:16, April 4, 2014 (UTC) RP? You still want to rp with Ingrid and Quinton? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ingrid_Marshall NixieOz (talk) 12:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Posted~ "•Its The Bloody Tardis!•~Allons-Y•Alice•"~Katty 00:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC) beep beep finally posted sis, sorry for the delay. re Sure Re: Oh, well I didn't know the actor voted as an exception wasn't really a main character so yeah...I don't really watch Pretty Little Liars actually. But since I have better understanding now, I guess it shouldn't count and it should be deleted. I recommend that you ask Demi since she's the only admin right now that seems to be online. Sorry for the misunderstanding! re K, but you do realise, PJO is actually doing the edit load of an Admin, RB's are only required like 3 to 7 edits a week, last I noticed you were always getting at least that a week Re: But, I swear, you do a wonderful job. ._. Claiming is the wiki's main core, and there wouldn't be any order without it. I know that there might be little I can do to change your decision, but I ask you to reconsider it. Take my word, you were a rollback worthy of recognition. As for the position, I guess I'll go directly ahead for you. Just please tell me you'll consider taking back your position, as you are an amazing contributor. ;-; I guess I'll ask Bach if I could join GS. And, I thank you for all your epic help, regardless of the period of time that it had taken. You have highly increased my skills in claiming, without any doubt. My only wonder would be if I have any further difficulty (if I actually get the position) that I could rely on your advise. Re Thanks, Bird. :) I don't think I'll ever be a better claim checker than you, but I'll try my best. P.S. That gif. :O your post on andrew :3 It would be very helpful for someone to show me the ropes around her so it would help me a bunch if you would be my mentor thanks. It would be very helpful for someone to show me the ropes around her so it would help me a bunch if you would be my mentor thanks. Dimbulb111 (talk) 10:26, April 15, 2014 (UTC) just your friendly neighborhood hydro bugging you to post again on both rps, btw amani shall be incestous with PJO's char for the assassin group (cousins). can kalila know and just be cool about it? Re:Quest Like what I told Brocky, go ahead :) Just remove the inactive template, change the category to "Quests" (or was it "Quest"? I kinda forgot if it had an s at the end...), add in the new people (or start over if you want) and do whatever you need to do to complete the quest :) Have fun! re I'm a bad person to ask about that, I mean I don't even read the cabin descriptions there are now >.< Maybe ask Demi. My only thing would just be that this might set some kinda habit for others, constantly changing them all the time. I mean they don't really mean anything, I don't even use them in rp, I just say whatever I want about the cabins when I rp, and totally ignore the cabin descriptions because I find them irrelevant. re >.< see this is why you should ask Demi. For me as long as it doesn't become something people change constantly on a whim, I don't care cuz I will never read them, and they will never mean anything to me, just like lt/head counsellors will never mean anything to me. So I'm like the /worst/ person to ask about this stuff >.< I mean and this is nothing personal, but I care so little about cabin descriptions, when I saw what you wrote, I didn't even read it. Maybe because there's so many cabins, or because in the early days of the wiki they changed a bunch and I got tired of bothering, idk, or maybe because some seem so over the top fanciful that I just can't buy into it. Like I absolutely dislike the description of the inside of the Nyx cabin and have always refused to use it when rp'ing, it's just so eh. When I rp I pretty much just imagine them all to be Greek-ish looking buildings that are like the Tardis (bigger on the inside) and that the inside looks like just a boring typical inside of like a big house, with common areas and bedrooms. And no matter what people write on the cabins, or how unique people make them I will never read them or acknowledge them when I rp. So I feel beyond the advice of cautioning that it doesn't get to a point people feel they can change them constantly, my refusal to use the fancy descriptions or ever acknowledge them would make my opinion on the subject way to biased and unfair. You should find users who actually acknowledge and use the descriptions, or at least care about them, and see what they think. You could even start a debate/convo about if it you want. Roleplay Hey Birdie, just wanted to let you know that I posted on Clémence's page. Re: I will be blunt and say I don't read cabin descriptions xD Still, I read over the new description and made a few changes. The new changes aren't anything major, but I'd like first to see what you think on the revision before I can give the go signal. Original (the one you sent me): '''Palaemon’s Cabin is a long blue building with a high roof and a smooth-looking exterior that is coarse to the touch. The door is a shaped like a shark mouth, with teeth pointing outward. Viewed from the right angle, the cabin resembles a large Mako Shark. As you walking into the cabin, you find youself on a metal walkway that leads down the center of the room. The floor has been replaced by an open tank, with various sharks swimming around in it and the metal catwalk is the only thing between you and the water. The catwalk extends along the length of the cabin, with landings for each bedroom. The catwalk can be easily jumped over, and cabin members can enjoy the water. At the end of the cabin is an underwater tunnel where the sharks can enter and exit as they please, same for the cabin members, connected to the Atlantic Ocean. The bedrooms hover over the water, built into the sides and the ceiling of the cabin with stilts in the water to support them. The Lt. and Head Counsellor’s rooms are located at the far end of the cabin, closest to the tunnel to the Atlantic, and are larger than the other bedrooms. '''Revised (Revisions done in bold for easier indentification. 'Please also note the sentences that have ** before them then skip to the "Other comments" (or you can read through the entire thing ''before going over the other comments xD)) :' Palaemon’s Cabin is a long blue building with a high roof and a smooth-looking exterior that is coarse to the touch. The door '''resemebles' a shark's mouth, with teeth pointing outward. When viewed from the right angle, the cabin resembles a large Mako Shark. Inside 'the cabin, you '''will '''find a metal walkway that leads '''towards '''the center of the room. '**'''The floor has been replaced by an open tank, with various sharks swimming around in it and the metal catwalk is the only thing between you and the water. The catwalk extends along the length of the cabin, with landings for each bedroom. At the end of the cabin is an **underwater tunnel where the sharks can enter and exit as they please, same for the cabin members, connected to the Atlantic Ocean. The bedrooms hover over the water, built into the sides and the ceiling of the cabin with stilts in the water to support them. **'The Lt. and Head Counsellor’s rooms are located at the far end of the cabin, closest to the tunnel to the Atlantic, and are larger than the other bedrooms. '''Other Comments' (don't mind the "." >.< I had to add those in so that the **'s don't end up as bullets >.<) .**Just so I understood this right, when you say "The floor has been replaced.... (too lazy to type it all xD)" does that mean from the moment one would step into the cabin, the only thing s/he can actually step/walk on would be a metal catwalk? Or did you mean that it's like a regular floor from the door to a certain point but once you reach the center, the floor gives way to the tank? .** I honestly think the bedrooms of the Lt and Head should be at the front of the cabin for easy access although personally, I'd rather you not mention anything about the bedrooms of the head/lt, so as to provide a sort of equality between non-heads and those chars with positions of power. .**I think maybe we should change "underwater" to "underground". It's just a thought though. Give me your feedback so we can revise if further needed or just patch up what we have and plop it onto the cabin page :) Re: It looks alright to me although I'm still a bit confused with the rooms. Do you think you can provide a picture or sketch on what you want the inside to look like? Only the part with the rooms though. I can imagine the tank and the catwalk. Oh also, I think it'd be best to have a third opinion on the cabin description. I'd recommend having either Brocky or Hyu (or both xD) look over the new description just for the sake of additional input on the matter. They are, after all, much more experienced in this aspect than I am xD All in all though, the description looks good enough for me, but I'd feel better if you could get one or two more inputs :) okay now here's the plan first off, I shall select frankie. Now the model you gave me will be used for a BC char, don't worry not the head hunting Perses dude. And yes, it'll be a camp/BC relationship. I haven't settled on a godparent, but I'm thinkin Kronos. So I need you to tell me the personality of the ideal man for Frankie, that is all~ Re: Palaemon Cabin Tbh I love the news description, just one question, why did you need to get approval from me? xD roger that okay f*ck the Camp/BC thing, he'll be a surfin boreas kid. but i can't make em till i get this claim through with J sorry :/ Re: Oh don't worry, they're not that horrible. I've seen and drawn much horrible, and less understandable ones xD So yeah, all that's left now is the added input and we can most likely just plop on the revised descriptions :) chur post Re: Alright :) Just send me the final description (all revisions inserted and no longer in bold) and I'll add in the new description :) Counselor With User:Slayingthehalcyon's leaving the wiki, the spot of Counselor of the Melinoe cabin was left open with no chosen successor. Out of a random pick, your character, Emmaline Oliver, was chosen as the new head. Should you wish to give the spot to another, feel free to do so. Lastly, if you have not done so already, kindly read this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Re:1 month Unfortunately, since you got the position by default, the one month grace period does not apply to you. Although I highly doubt anyone would challenge any time soon. Cabin The description for Palaemon's cabin has been updated :) Just thought I'd let you know xD Hai c: Hai step-mom! i haven't seen you in chat :< so i just want to say that i miss you so much ;-; Mom :O You suddenly left the chat :O re Thanks :) what's your avie? it looks pretty badass look I posted and i'm sorry about vanishing last night. my mom yelled me off, ya know how it goes :| OMFG YES!!! i just had a gut feeling it was from GOTG, but yeah post plz :3 posted on the rp so after this, will Lance earn her respect her something? cuz man, frankie's badass :3 Re: Fixed :). Thank's for the offer and head's up. Re: OH my gosh! Thank you, I was trying to find a make a png but apparently my transparent maker is not free anymore. Vector Hey Bird, sorry to bother you but could you please clip these images for me? Thank you so much! Re: Thank you! Your best is amazing! re v9 xD you may. I was organising the images of themes category and it got me in the mood to play with colours/coding and themes xD figured even if I didn't need them someone might want to so you are more than welcome to :) Just copy/cut whatever you want and save the changes, right now I'm not editing it. In the future you may always use any blanks I make, but just to make sure I'm not editing the page, let me know when and what you're going to use :) Cheers Just realized Have you reclaimed your prize for the training? I forgot to, so I'm just checking if you have. >.< update Actually float asked for a request one, so I made a request section, so I'll move the one you want to the request section, until you have time to remove it :) (that way I won't forget which one you asked for in case someone else asks) Re: Oh that's a good ship name xD And I posted. :) RP I posted. :) Another request Hey Bird sorry to bombard you but I recently found different images on another computer but couldn't find on my laptop... tumblr_mdllp0v5sb1rk07ggo1_500.jpg and also http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/047/f/6/flying_tomato_by_emilysoto-d5v5buo.jpg alright posted just reply when ya can plz